Valentine's Day Party
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Her eyes roamed over the black heart shaped confetti all over the floor, the torn up red curtains, the top half of a heart shaped piñata still hanging from the ceiling, the bodies of sleeping girls, and finally resting on the boys bound and gagged in the middle of the room. "Oh dear." AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stretched, a small moan escaping her as tired and cramped muscles loosened up. Her eyes snapped open. This wasn't her bed. She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for a minute before slowly turning to take in the room around her. What she saw made her rub her eyes, not entirely sure she was awake yet. She opened them again. Nope, it was all still there. Her eyes roamed over the black heart shaped confetti all over the floor, the torn up red curtains, the top half of a heart shaped piñata still hanging from the ceiling, the bodies of sleeping girls, and finally resting on the boys bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

"Oh dear." She said softly.

-0-0-0-

"It's crap Hermione. I swear it's like I don't even exist!" Ginny stormed into Hermione's dorm and flopped down on Lavender's bed. Sighing, Hermione closed her book and put it on her nightstand. "I swear one day I'm going to tie him up and lock him in a broom closet with me." Ginny groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"That could be considered kidnapping Ginny. I doubt The Chosen One's disappearance would go unnoticed." She couldn't understand Ginny's muffled response. "What was that Gin?"

Ginny removed the pillow before answering. "I said I would let him out _eventually_. After I snogged him senseless, whether he liked it or not." Ginny scowled.

"And that would be assault." She studied her friend. Even through her scowl, Ginny seemed to have a slightly depressed air. "What's wrong Gin?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Um… the 10th?" Hermione wasn't sure what the date had to do with anything.

"Of?" Ginny sat up looking at her friend. She really shouldn't be surprised Hermione wasn't paying attention to the date.

"February. I still don't see what that- Oh. Is this about Valentine's day?" Hermione tilted her head to watch the younger girl who was like her sister.

"Yes! Valentine's Day! Everyone is going to be in Hogsmeade acting gross and disgusting, and I'll be here, alone." With another dramatic sigh Ginny flopped back down on the bed. Was it too much to ask that her crush since forever just look at her for once? Ginny really didn't think that was asking too much of the universe.

"You know Valentine's Day really isn't a holiday. It's really just a way for companies to make money off the sick saps that think they can buy love." Hermione tried to keep her voice calm, but she would be lying if she said not having a date on Valentine's Day, again, didn't bother her.

Ginny sat up, the grin on her face had Hermione instantly worried. It looked too much like her brothers' for Hermione's comfort level. "You know what we need? A way to take our minds off of it."

Cautiously Hermione asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"A party!" Ginny exclaimed.

"A Valentine's Day party? How exactly will that help?"

"An Anti-Valentine's Day party! Think about it! It would be girls only. I'm sure there are other girls in the tower who won't have anyone to snog. Maybe we can get the twins to get us some firewhiskey?" Ginny trailed off in thought.

"Glossing over the fact that I'm a prefect and firewhiskey isn't allowed. I actually think that is a brilliant idea!" Hermione could feel her excitement grow. "Here's a thought, why just have it be Gryffindor? We could invite girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too."

"But then we can't have it in the tower. Where would we have a party with that many girls?" They both were lost in thought.

"The Room of Requirement!" They said together.

"It's perfect! We can get food from the kitchens, and butterbeer from Hogsmeade earlier in the day. I'm sure we can convince the twins to meet us and buy some firewhiskey. We only have four days Hermione! We need to get planning!" Ginny was bouncing on the bed in her excitement.

"Whoa Gin, slow down. I have two suggestions. One, why don't we ask Lavender and Parvati for help with the planning? Two, I think we should talk to Dumbledore. Okay, three suggestions. Instead of telling everyone by word of mouth, why don't we make invitations?"

"I like one and three, but why in Merlin's name should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Well, and hear me out. I don't think we should tell him we may or may not be drinking alcohol, but he already knows about the room, and so do other teachers and students. This way if we get caught, we won't all get detentions for a week for being out after curfew." Ginny still looked skeptical. "I really think it's the right thing to do Gin."

Ginny sighed in defeat, she knew she wouldn't get Hermione to help her otherwise. "Okay, we better go talk to him now then."

-0-0-0-

Dumbledore surveyed the young women in front of him. He loved the idea but felt, as Headmaster, he shouldn't give in right away. The girls shuffled around, nervously awaiting his answer.

"You wish to hold a Valentine's Day party in the Room of Requirement? One that will go after curfew?"

"An Anti-Valentine's Day party sir." Hermione corrected the Headmaster.

"Hmmm…. Well, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley. I must say I am not entirely against the idea." Hermione and Ginny looked at him, their excitement a palatable thing. "However," Their grins started to slip. "I would ask that everyone remain in the room after curfew. I will have teachers stationed in the corridor to make sure."

The girls jumped up, Hermione had to reign herself in from squealing in excitement. One look at Ginny showed that she was having the same struggle. "Thank you _so_ much Headmaster!"

Chuckling to himself at their elation, he sent them on their way. "You should be on your way Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I dare say you have a lot to do in the next four days. I would remind you that I still expect you to focus on your school work until Saturday." His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. He knew their thoughts would be on their party. Once the girls left, he turned to Fawkes. "Ah, to be a fly on the wall for that party."

-0-0-0-

When they got back to the dorms, Hermione and Ginny quickly told Lavender and Parvati. The other girls were all too happy to help. They quickly agreed that they shouldn't tell any boys their plans.

"We don't want them to gate crash." Ginny said.

"I can already see a problem." Parvati said a little disappointed.

"What's that?" Lavender asked her.

"The invitations. When we send them out, anyone could find one and read it." They all sat in silence, trying to find a way around this flaw.

"I know what to do!" Hermione shouted. The other girls looked at her startled. "We can charm them so the writing only appears if a girl is holding it."

"Thank Circe for that big brain of yours Hermione!" Ginny hugged her friend. They quickly started to make a list. As it started getting late they decided to meet again the next evening after supper. Hermione fell asleep still making plans.

The next afternoon during History of Magic she wrote down some ideas and made a list of the things they would need. Everything from the type of food to how many drinks. She was hoping to get down to the kitchen during one of her free periods. Thankfully they were only reviewing in class, so she didn't feel quite as bad for not listening to the lecture.

"What are you doing?" Ron leaned over and whispered. She quickly moved her list away from him.

"Taking notes." She hissed back.

"Those don't look like your normal notes." Harry whispered from her other side. He was looking at the bit of parchment he could see. She quickly put both of her arms over it, hiding her list.

"It's a new technique I'm trying." She told them both quietly.

"Then why can't we look at it?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want you lot copying my notes again." Her voice was starting to get higher. She had never been good at lying to them, and if they kept asking questions she was afraid she would spill and tell them everything. Thankfully the class ended before they could ask anything else. She quickly stuffed her list into her bag and ran out of the room.

"She's up to something." Ron told Harry.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Harry was worried for his friend.

"Nah, but it might not hurt to try and find out what's going on." Ron grinned at Harry and he grinned back. They could always get information out of Hermione when they tried hard enough.

In the Great Hall Hermione sat by Ginny, a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Harry and Ron almost caught me while I was making a list of things we need. I think they know something is up."

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Calm down. Did they actually see anything?"

"No, I don't think so. They just asked what I was doing. I told them I was taking notes, but they kept asking questions. You know I can't lie to them!"

"It's fine Hermione. You don't have to lie, just don't tell them anything at all. If they keep asking, walk away. Anyways, I owled Fred and George. They said they could get us some stuff." Ginny leaned in closer to tell her this.

"Okay, you're right. I'm going to pretend I don't know what 'stuff' you're talking about." Lavender and Parvati joined them.

"Hey Gin, Mione. I think we have the invitations figured out." Lavender told them while grabbing some fruit.

"Thanks, we will go over them tonight. Are we still sending them out on Friday?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. We can send them with the morning post." Hermione said.

"Send what with the morning post?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up startled. Harry and Ron were sitting across from her, giving her curious looks. She couldn't blame them. While sitting with Ginny wasn't that unusual, she'd never really sat with Lavender and Parvati before.

"Ah, just some Valentine's Day cards." Parvati covered, then turned to Hermione and Ginny. "We better get going."

"_Please_ tell me you aren't still sending Valentine's Day cards to Lockhart." Ron moaned while he grabbed everything in reach to pile on his plate.

Hermione blushed at the reminder from her second year. "No! I'm sure he gets enough from his other fans." They spent the rest of lunch happily Lockhart bashing and talking about Quidditch.

Finally the end of the day rolled around. Ginny and Hermione left Harry and Ron in the common room playing chess. Ron's shouts of encouragement followed them up the stairs.

"There you guys are! I was about to send Lav down to get you."

"Sorry Parvati. We had to shake off Harry and Ron." Ginny told her.

They spent the rest of the night finalizing their plans.

-0-0-0-

The morning of the 13th dawned bright. Fresh snow was on the ground and many were planning snow ball fights for after class. As the post arrived, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati watched as many of the schools' owls delivered their invitations to girls from not only their house, but others as well. They had decided that instead of guessing who did and did not have a date, they would invite girls 5th year and older, leaving it up to them if they attended or not.

Many of the girls smiled once they opened their invitations. The boys around the hall began to wonder what the mysterious post was about that had all the girls smiling. However, in a show of solidarity, not one girl said what they were up to.

Seeing the smug smiles on Hermione and Ginny's faces, Harry tuned to Ron. "This is bigger than we thought." Ron nodded his agreement, a touch of fear seeped into his eyes.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know this didn't happen. I know Ginny was with Dean and all that jazz. The original plan was for this to be a one-shot, but it became too long. So now it's a two-shot! Yes I know I have two other things in the works. Yes I will be posting to them later. You know the drill, review if you want, or don't. Always up to you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**It occurs to me that I didn't mention this is set in 6****th**** year. Sorry I didn't get it up earlier. A special thanks to lunaz for reviewing! **

Saturday morning Hermione woke up early, more excited for Valentine's Day than she had ever been. "Lavender, Parvati! Wake up! Hermione called before racing down to wake Ginny. Seeing the young girl was still sleeping, blankets pulled over her head, Hermione took a running leap.

"OOFF! Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?" Ginny's bright red head poked out from her cocoon. "Hermione! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Get up sleepy head! We have a party to get ready and twins to meet in Hogsmeade." At her words Ginny looked away from her friend.

"Er, about that Hermione…"

Hermione's smile dropped. "What? Did you decide not to come to the party?" Hermione really hoped that wasn't the case. She needed Ginny's outgoing personality to pull it off.

"Oh no! Nothing like that!" Ginny was quick to assure her. "It's just, I have a detention with McGonagall this morning. I can't go to Hogsmeade."

"Gin! How could you! I don't want to meet with them by myself! You know how I feel about getting the" She paused and looked around, then cast a quick silencing charm. "Firewhiskey" She whispered.

Ginny laughed at her friend. "Really Hermione? You're of age. It's not that big of a deal. Loosen up a bit, yeah? Just meet Fred and George where we planned. They disguised it, so even if someone sees, they won't know." Ginny had gotten out of bed and was getting ready. She was glad McGonagall was letting her serve detention in the morning. She would have hated to miss what was promising to be the party of the year.

"You're lucky Lav and Parvati agreed to decorate the room. I if had to do this all by myself because you landed a detention, I wouldn't have been very happy with you." Hermione told her, trying to be stern, but a grin kept creeping across her face. Her excitement was coming back stronger than ever. Ginny smiled too. Not even getting in trouble could keep her spirits down.

"You better go Hermione." Ginny said looking at the clock. "You've only got an hour and a half before you're supposed to meet them."

Hermione hopped off the bed. "See you later! I'll stop by the kitchen after I get back. Make sure you are there by 6! That way we have an hour to make sure we have everything we need." Ginny just waved at her as Hermione walked down the stairs. Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom. "Hey boys! What are you doing waiting here?" She called to them.

Harry waited until she reached the bottom before answering. "Waiting for you. Aren't we going to Hogsmeade?"

_Ah Merlin!_ Hermione thought. Ginny was supposed to be her excuse for not going with them. "Oh, right. Let's get going then." She told them, grabbing their hands as she walked passed to bring them with her. She would just have to find a way to get on her own. Neither Harry nor Ron pulled away, instead walking on either side of her. Briefly she thought about their relationship and how close they all were. Not many could be a comfortable trio of friends, especially when one was a girl, but they were, and she loved them both.

Once in Hogsmeade it was harder to slip away than she thought it would be. Finally she pretended to need the loo at The Three Broomsticks and managed to sneak out. Walking up the road toward the Shrieking Shack she saw couples holding hands or slipping into alleyways for a quick snog. Normally she might have been jealous and a little disgusted, this year she just laughed it off.

As she neared the shack, she spotted two shocks of red hair. She was glad they were both in sight. That meant one wouldn't try to sneak up on her. When she was close enough, she called out to them. "Fred! George! Over here!" She waved when they turned around.

"Ganger!" They shouted. When she reached them first Fred, then George picked her up in a hug.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you-"

"Doing in a place like this?" They asked.

"I'm here to pick something up for Gin." She told them. She was proud of herself for not backing out like she had thought of doing.

"Ah, our special delivery." George said and winked at her.

"Where is our darling little sister?" Fred asked.

"Detention." They both smiled. "I don't know what for. So instead you're stuck with me." She shrugged. She didn't interact with Fred and George much, but she found she could appreciate them more now that they were out of school.

"We don't mind seeing you Mione." Fred told her. She couldn't think of anything to say to that. Instead she asked.

"So… can I have the stuff?" No one seemed to be around, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"You can." Said George, eyes full of mischief.

"For a small fee." Fred finished. Eyes sparkling just like George's

"What! Ginny never said I had to pay you!"

"Well, we weren't going to charge Ginny. "

"But since it's you Granger."

"We think it's necessary." The finished. Their smiles were slightly wicked, and she was getting nervous.

"Well then, how much do you want?" She reached into her pocket like she was grabbing money, but really had her hand on her wand.

"We don't want your money." George told her.

"Then what do you want?"

"A kiss." Fred replied.

"Just a kiss?" She didn't know what kind of trick they were pulling and didn't plan to find out.

"One for each of us." Fred and George looked at her expectantly. Fred held up a box full of cough potion, their firewhiskey in disguise. He had shrunk it down so they could carry it easier.

"Deal" She said out loud. _Immobulus_ she thought. Temporarily freezing them in place. Their eyes followed her as she walked between them. She plucked the box from Fred's hand and put it in her bag. "Thanks boys." She said with a cheeky smile. Then, so they wouldn't have more reasons to get her back, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed each one's cheek.

Walking away she debated going back to join Harry and Ron. One look at her watch told her she had been gone too long and she really didn't have any more time to waste. With one last wave over her shoulder, she walked back to the castle.

She went to her dorms first and dropped off the whiskey. Grabbing her list from under her pillow, she slowly walked back down. She thought about getting the map, but she was a prefect and it wasn't against the rules for her to go to the kitchens per se. She tickled the pear and when the portrait opened, she was greeted by an enthusiastic Dobby.

"Harry Potter's friend is here to see Dobby! Dobby has all your foods ready miss! Would miss like to see?" Dobby grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to a side table. While she still didn't feel comfortable asking the Elves to do anything extra for her, asking Dobby didn't feel quite so bad.

Consulting her list, she double checked everything that was gathered. There were candy hearts with rude sayings, bright pink pumpkin pasties with black filling, red broken heart cauldron cakes, and a chocolate fondue fountain with heart shaped fruits complete with small swords to stab the fruit for dipping. There were other treats and candy too. The centerpiece was a 3 tiered black and red heart shaped cake. With the smoking punch, butterbeer, and firewhiskey everything would be perfect.

"Thanks Dobby! It's all perfect. Will you be able to bring this to the Room of Requirement by 6?"

"Of course miss! Dobby loves helping friends of Harry Potter!" Dobby bowed low, his nose touching the floor. Hermione was uncomfortable, but knew he wouldn't stop unless Harry asked.

"Dobby, I have something for you. A gift." She didn't want to call it a payment, then he wouldn't take them. From her robe pocket she pulled out a pair of bright green socks with dragons racing around the edge, and another pair of dark purple socks with quaffles on them.

"Miss got Dobby socks?" His lip started quivering, then he burst into tears. "Miss is too good to Dobby! You are the greatest of Harry Potter's friends!" And he backed away still crying and bowing. Used to this behavior, Hermione let him go. She had other things to attend.

-0-0-0-

"I know where Hermione and the other girls are!" Harry came into the common room, and looked around at the boys gathered there. Triumphantly he held up a pink invitation. "They're having a party!" He told them.

"How did you get that to work? I found one, but it stayed blank no matter what spell I tried." Dean asked.

"I had one of the younger girls hold it and when the writing appeared used a freezing charm." Harry told them proudly.

"Brilliant mate!" Ron came over and clapped him on the back. "So how are we getting in?" Harry looked around. The cloak would cover Ron and him, but Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all watching him with hopeful eyes.

"Can anyone do a Disillusionment charm?" Harry asked.

-0-0-0-

It was too good to last. They had snuck out of the tower successfully, but Harry had forgotten about Neville's clumsiness. Not being able to see each other had its draw backs. As they were sneaking past Malfoy, Neville became nervous and started walking faster. He stepped on the back of Ron's foot causing both of them to fall right into a suit of armor.

"Who's there?" Malfoy called, wand held high. His wand light fell on the boys and it made the air shimmer where they stood. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"It's me Malfoy, and some of the other's." Harry didn't want Malfoy to start throwing random hexes, or worse, call a teacher.

"What are you doing out after hours Potter?"

"What are _you_ doing out after hours Malfoy?" Harry countered, trying to think about how they could get out of this.

"I'm a prefect Potter." He sneered. "I'm patrolling the corridors. Tell me why I shouldn't report you?"

"We're trying to find out what the girls are doing." Normally Harry wouldn't be so candid, but it wasn't just him out after hours. Harry was hoping if Malfoy was curious enough he wouldn't tell on them.

"Right." Malfoy was deep in thought. He could report Potter and his friends, seeing them loose points and get detention was always a good time. Or he could find out what was going on. "Right, I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?!" He heard Ron shout.

"Ah, so the Weasel is here. I should have known. Yes, I'm coming. I've seen more girls than usual out before curfew tonight than usual and I want to know why."

Before Ron could say anything else Harry jumped in "Fine Malfoy. Can you-" before he had finished Malfoy had turned into a human chameleon. "Well, let's get on with it then."

When they reached the seventh corridor, it took a little coordinating to get them all close enough to make it as one through the door. They needed the invite to get in and they only had one. The door opened and they slipped in. Thankfully no one was near the door, so they didn't run into anyone.

It was worse than they thought. There were red curtains hanging on the walls, food spread on one table, and couches and chairs around the edges of the room. Some girls were dancing to music. Right in the center, hanging from the ceiling was a giant heart that Ginny just happened to be hitting with a bat. A banner hung over the food with the words 'I hate Valentine's Day' written across it.

Then the alarm went off. They tried to run back out, but they were frozen. Every girl in the room turned towards the door. It wasn't until Hermione started for them that they began to feel nervous.

-0-0-0-

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Hermione said as she walked towards the door where her intruder alarm had gone off. She expected Harry and Ron under the cloak, and was prepared to go easy on them. When she went to grab the cloak and grabbed a hand instead, she realized they were charmed. She cast the counter spell. "Looks like we caught us a few part crashers here girls." She smiled wickedly as she watched all 6 boys appear before them.

"I think I have an idea." Said Ginny as she walked to the front of the room. All eyes were on the boys. The music had stopped and the sound of them swallowing in fear was audible to all.

-0-0-0-

Hermione stretched, a small moan escaping her as tired and cramped muscles loosened up. Her eyes snapped open. This wasn't her bed. She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for a minute before slowly turning to take in the room around her. What she saw made her rub her eyes, not entirely sure she was awake yet. She opened them again. Nope, it was all still there. Her eyes roamed over the black heart shaped confetti all over the floor, the torn up red curtains, the top half of a heart shaped piñata still hanging from the ceiling, the bodies of sleeping girls, and finally resting on the boys bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

"Oh dear." She said softly. The six of them had fallen asleep still tied to the chairs the girls had forced them in. All were topless. There was black, red, and pink paint spread over their chests in different designs. Their hair had been changed to different shades of pink. Malfoy had hot pink hair, while Harry's was more of a soft pink. Standing, her world tilted on its side. Then she realized it was her who had tilted.

"Ow…" She groaned holding her head. She had never had a hangover before, and wasn't sure she would be repeating the experience. _I need a hangover cure_. The second she thought it, the room supplied it. Drinking the potion gratefully, she stood again once she felt it kick in. Stepping over bodies on the floor, she made her way to the guys.

Once she was closer she realized much of the paint had been put on by hand. She winced as she remembered painting hearts on Draco's chest. Glancing down she noticed her hands still had a red tint. Closer inspection of their hair showed where many of their rude candy hearts had gone. She gently pulled one stuck on Seamus' head. When it didn't come off, she prayed it wasn't stuck on with a permanent sticking charm.

Leaving them for the moment, Hermione went to wake Ginny. She found her on the other side of the room, cuddled up to Luna. "Gin, Gin, wake up." Hermione shook her shoulder while asking the room for enough hangover cures for all of them.

"Go 'way mum. Five more minutes." Ginny moaned, and rolled over.

Deciding drastic measures were needed, Hermione sat on Ginny and grabbed her by both shoulders. "Wake up Ginny!" She said as loud as she dared.

"Wha- Where's the fire?" Ginny asked in her sleep muddled state. Hermione just pushed the potion into her hand and waited for her to drink before explaining. "Hermione, what happened in here?" Ginny asked in an awed voice. The room was a mess, and when her eyes strayed to the center, they got wider. "Please tell me I didn't do half of what I think I did?" She asked, covering her face in her hands.

"If you're asking about the lap dance you gave Harry while he was tied up, then yes. You did." Bits and pieces of the night before were coming back to Hermione, and much of it after the boys' gate crashed was pretty wild.

"I gave Harry a lap dance!?" Ginny looked at Hermione in horror. She vowed to never drink again.

"Shh! Don't wake them yet! What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked. Realizing she was still seated on her friend, she moved to sit beside her instead.

Ginny looked around again. "Let's wake the girls, but leave the guys. We can untie them, but leave them sleeping. You can put a mild sleep spell on them can't you?" Hermione nodded and without waiting cast the spell. As quickly as possible they woke the rest of the girls, passing them hangover potions as they went. One by one they left. Finally it was just Ginny and Hermione. They didn't worry about cleaning. The room would take care of that on its own.

"That spell will wear off in five minutes." Hermione said.

"Right, let's get out of here. I'm starving. Thank goodness lunch is soon."

-0-0-0-

That afternoon six boys walked into the Great Hall, thankfully paint free, but still sporting pink hair full of candy. Without meeting any one's eyes, they sat down.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. Her original horror at what they had done was gone. It really was their own fault. They glared at her in answer. "You know, I can't remember how the candy got in your hair." She told them conversationally.

"That was Luna." Ron grunted out.

"Ah, well you'll have to ask her how to get it out. I'm afraid I don't know how." Hermione noticed Harry was glancing at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. "Really this is all your fault." Five pink heads turned towards her.

"How do you figure that?" Dean asked.

"No one offered to take us out for Valentine's Day." With that she got up, followed closely by Ginny. As they walked out, Hermione had a feeling she would see more couples in Hogsmeade next year.


End file.
